The Outsider
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Ben and Cindy's weddding. Spring 1942.
1. Chapter 1

_The Spring of 1942 was a joyous time for my family. We had come off a painful Winter, with the loss of my brother-in-law, Curt. The warmer, longer days gave our family hope that the hard times may finally be over and that better times were just around the corner. My family had a couple things to look forward to that Spring. My wife Jenny and I were expecting our fifth child in May. That same month, we had the wedding of my brother Ben to his beautiful fiancée Cindy to look forward to as well. Mary Ellen had given birth to her second son Adam in March, adding to our happiness._

 **April 10, 1942**

Ben and his father worked in the mill.

"It's a perfect day out today." Ben smiled. "I think Spring is finally here."

"It'd better be, Son." John chuckled. "That Palm Sunday Snowstorm was really a surprise."

Ben laughed. "It sure was. That's Walton's Mountain weather for you. One day you think it's Spring and the next, it feels like January."

"This Spring's gonna be a good one." John smiled. "John-Boy and Jenny's baby and your wedding both. This Winter was tough but little Adam sure made for a good ending to the season."

"He sure did. Mary Ellen said giving birth to Adam was 'the last thing she did for Curt.'" Just speaking these words brought tears to Ben's eyes. Ben looked over and saw mist in his father's eyes as well.

John nodded. "Adam is Curt's son too."

Ben bit his lip. He had already cried many tears about the loss of his brother-in-law.

"Let's get back to work." John said.

Back in the house, Cindy was talking with the women.

"Since I'm an only child and really don't have any other family than my daddy, who will be walking me down the aisle, I'd like to include y'all in our wedding. Elizabeth, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Me? I'd love to Cindy if you want me."

"Want you? Of course! You've become like a little sister to me. All of you have become like sisters to me."

Cindy was close to all of Ben's sisters and his sister-in-law Jenny, but Cindy was especially close to 13-year old Elizabeth. Cindy was quite young herself, two weeks shy of her 17th birthday.

"Jenny, how comfortable are you in being a part of the wedding? I'd love to have you as an attendant, but I also know that you'll be due any day come May 16. What are your thoughts?"

"I'm due May 8th. I hope I will have had the baby by then, but you never know. Maybe I should just serve cake at the reception. If I can't be there, that would be an easier role to fill than if I were to be a bridesmaid."

"I understand. Thank you Jenny." Cindy smiled. "Mary Ellen, Erin, will you be my bridesmaids?"

"We'd love to."

"Joy, will you be my flower girl?"

"Yes!" the little girl grinned. She ran over and hugged Cindy.

"Oh, I love you Honey."

"I love you Cindy."

"Jenny, would John Jr. be the ring bearer?"

"He will." Jenny smiled.

"Perfect. Our honor attendants are set."

"Who did Ben choose?" Mary Ellen asked.

"Jason will be the accompanist. John-Boy is going to be the best man with Jim Bob and Yancy as groomsmen. And then John Jr. will be the ring bearer. We asked Ike and Corabeth to hand out programs as people came in and they said they'd be happy to."

"I can't wait to see you two get married." Erin beamed. "It's been a long time coming."

Cindy laughed.

"Ben needs someone like you in his life. He needs that sweetness in his life."

"Hey, he's not all bad!" Cindy laughed.

"I know." Erin smiled. "I'm just glad you're going to be our sister finally!"

"So am I."


	2. Chapter 2

**April 25, 1942**

Ben took Cindy to Charlottesville for her birthday. It was Saturday, and Ben got off work early, so he went over to Mr. Burson's house to pick up his bride-to-be.

"I'll have her home by 10, Sir." Ben said.

"That sounds good, Ben. Thank you. Have a good time, you two."

"Thanks." Cindy smiled. "Don't wait up for me Daddy."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll stay up until you get back. You're still my little girl."

Cindy smiled. "See you tonight, Daddy."

Ben helped Cindy into the car and they were off to Charlottesville.

"Happy birthday, Beautiful. 17, huh? You'd better get married soon."

Cindy laughed. "Thank you, Sir. It just so happens that I am getting married in a few weeks to a wonderful man."

"I'm sorry I'm too late."

"I am too. You seem like you would've been a great guy."

"Maybe I'll find a sweet girl somewhere."

"I hope so."

Ben and Cindy laughed. Ben put an arm around Cindy and gave her a side hug. "I'm so glad I have you Cindy."

"I'm so glad I have you Ben. I just can't believe it. Three weeks from today, I'll be Mrs. Walton!"

"Cynthia Ann Walton, that's just about the most beautiful name I've ever heard. Maybe we'll have a daughter one day and we can use that name for her too."

Cindy smiled. "I want a house full of babies."

"So do I." Ben agreed.

Ben took Cindy to the Charlottesville Diner. The two of them grabbed burgers and milkshakes before heading over to the theatre to take in _Roxie Hart_.

After the movie, Ben took Cindy home.

"Oh Ben, I hate having to leave you like this. I wish I could be with you all the time."

"In three weeks, we'll be able to be together as long and as often as we'd like."

Cindy grinned and kissed her fiancée. "I love you Baby."

He kissed her lips.

"See you tomorrow." She whispered before going up the stairs to go inside.

"I'll be here at 8:30 to walk you to chuch."

"I'll look forward to it." She smiled. "Goodnight Dear."

"Goodnight Beautiful." He smiled.

Once Ben saw she was inside, he went back to his car and drove home.

 **April 26, 1942**

The next morning, Ben walked over to the Bursons to walk Cindy to church.

"You're welcome to join us, Mr. Burson." Ben said with a smile.

"I'll come a little later. I'm sure you two want to be together."

"All right. We'll see you there." Ben said. "We'll save you a seat with us."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you, Ben." Mr. Burson smiled.

On the walk to church, Ben and Cindy took in the fresh Spring mountain air.

"I just love this time of the year." Cindy smiled. "Spring is one of my favorite seasons. Spring and Fall. I like the milder seasons. I've never been one for the extreme heat or extreme cold."

"I agree." Ben grinned. "I like all the seasons except Winter."

"And just think, in three weeks, we'll be going to church for the first time together as Mr. and Mrs."

"We will." Ben smiled. Then his smile faded. "Cindy, I'm so sorry I can't take you on a honeymoon. Maybe if we were older and I had more money…"

"Baby, don't worry about it, please. All I've ever wanted since we began dating was to marry you and spend our lives together. I don't have to live in a castle. I don't have to have a honeymoon. I just want to be with you."

Ben grinned and hugged his fiancée. "I love you, Sweetheart! I seriously got the best girl in the world!"

"I got the best guy in the world." She smiled.

 **April 27, 1942**

The next day, Ben went over to Cindy's house to walk her to school. She was finishing her senior year. She had only two weeks left. She was graduating on May 10 and getting married on May 16. She had an exciting next few weeks to look forward to.

 **May 8, 1942**

A couple weeks later, Ben walked to the small country school on his wife's last day of high school.

He picked her up and hugged her when she came out of the school. "Congratulations, Senior!"

"Thanks Baby." She smiled. "Graduation Sunday, wedding a week from tomorrow. I'm so excited!"

"I can't wait either." Ben smiled. "Cindy, I'd marry you right now if I could."

"It's best we wait. I have graduation rehearsal tomorrow, graduation ceremony on Sunday, then we have the entire next week to finish wedding plans."

"I can't wait to marry you Cindy!"

"I can't wait to marry you Ben!"


	3. Chapter 3

**May 10, 1942**

On Sunday, Cindy graduated from Walton's Mountain High School. She was one of five in the graduating class.

"It won't be the same without you next year, Auntie Cindy." Young Jen came and hugged her soon-to-be aunt after the graduation.

"I know Honey. But I'll be living at your grandparents' house with your uncle Ben. You can come and see me whenever you like."

The little girl smiled.

 **May 14, 1942**

It was only a couple days until Ben and Cindy's wedding. While Cindy was out, Ben went over to talk to Mr. Burson.

"Hi Mr. Burson." Ben greeted his soon-to-be father-in-law.

"Ben," the man smiled. "Enough with the formalities. You're about to be family. Call me Henry."

"Thank you Henry."

"I love Cindy dearly, but I always wanted a son. And now, I'll get to call you my son come Saturday."

"Thank you Henry." Ben grinned. "You're like a second father to me."

"As much as you'd like to visit with me, I'm sure you wanted to see Cindy. She went to Charlottesville to pick up her dress and bridesmaid dresses. She'll be back in about an hour."

"Actually, Sir, you were the one I wanted to see. I wanted to show you the ring I got for Cindy."

Henry's eyes sparkled with excitement. "You got enough saved up! Oh Ben, thank you. Cindy wasn't expecting a ring but I know deep down, she really wanted one. She didn't want to say anything to make you feel bad. But it will just make this so special for her."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her I got a ring. I want to surprise her during the ceremony on Saturday."

Henry grinned. "I can't wait. Let's see it!"

Ben pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. "I got a diamond ring, knowing it's her birthstone."

Henry was speechless for a moment. Then he spoke. "Ben, thank you. Thank you for loving my daughter so much. I know why she hates being away from you. I know why she said she'd spend the rest of her life with you. She's found unconditional love with you and I know you feel the same way. Thank you Ben. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

Ben swallowed hard. He didn't want to cry. "I know it'll be hard for her since her mother died a couple years ago."

"It will be. But she loves your mother so much and she loves all of your siblings as if they were her blood siblings. And I know she loves your father as a second dad. Ben, I want to thank your family for just being them."

"Thank you Sir. That means a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

**May 14, 1942**

Back at John-Boy and Jenny's that evening around 6:30, Jenny went into labor.

"John, go get Eula and Olivia. It's time for the baby to come. Go get Mary Ellen. Take the kids to stay at your folks' house." Jenny gasped through contractions.

John-Boy ran to the telephone. He called his parents' house.

"Daddy, Jenny's in labor. Have Mary Ellen, Grandma, and Mama come up quickly. Have them pick up Eula on their way. Oh gosh, the kids! I forgot about the kids."

"Don't worry about it a minute John-Boy, the kids can stay with me. Erin and Elizabeth will be good help taking care of them."

"Thank you Daddy."

John drove the women to the house and picked up the children, taking them to their house.

It was a fast, painful, and intense labor. Only 5 hours after labor had begun, Jenny had delivered their fifth child. At 11:30 on May 14, 1942, Nathaniel Roy Walton was born.

"Jen's gonna be disappointed." Jenny chuckled. "This is her fourth brother. She really wanted a sister this time. Next time I'll give her a sister. For now, I'm going to enjoy Nathan. He's so perfect. He'll be the youngest attendant at his uncle Ben and aunt Cindy's wedding."

 **May 15, 1942**

Friday night was the rehearsal for Ben and Cindy's wedding.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" Reverend Fordwick asked.

"I do." Mr. Burson replied. He kissed Cindy's cheek and motioned for Ben to take Cindy's arm. Ben lead her up on the church platform.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

When they got the vows, the ring was not included. Ben hadn't even told anyone about the ring yet, except for Henry and John-Boy. He wanted it to be a complete surprise for everyone except a couple. After the rehearsal, Ben went to Reverend Fordwick when everyone else was outside talking.

"Reverend Fordwick,"

"Hi Ben, how are you?"

"Great,"

"I'm sure you are. Cindy's a wonderful girl. I'm so glad you two asked me to be a part of your special day."

"I was gonna talk to you about something. Cindy doesn't know, but I've been saving up to buy a ring for her. She's not expecting one, but I got one. It's going to be a complete surprise for her. Could you add in 'I give you this ring as a token of my unconditional love,' please?"

"Oh Ben, I'd love to. That's going to be so wonderful. She'll be so surprised."

"Only a few people know. I told Henry since he's her father. And I told John-Boy since he's my best man and will be handing the ring to me. And now I've told you."

"I wouldn't dream of telling. Oh Benjamin, I can't wait for your day tomorrow. Other than your love, a ring is the next best thing you can give to your bride."

Ben grinned. "Do you want to see it?"

Reverend Fordwick smiled and nodded.

Ben pulled out the small ring box from his pocket and showed the diamond ring to his pastor.

"Oh Ben! Cindy will just cry when she sees this tomorrow!"

"I might get a catch in my throat. I just love her so much and want to make her happy."

"It's just wonderful to see a young committed love like this. You and Cindy are gonna have many happy years together. Congratulations Ben."

"Thank you Reverend."

 **May 16, 1942**

The next day, in the parsonage, Olivia, Esther, Mary Ellen, Erin, Elizabeth, Jenny, and Joy were all getting ready and helping Cindy.

"Are we ready?" Mary Ellen asked.

The women agreed.

When Henry came inside, Elizabeth stepped outside to let her soon-to-be sister-in-law have alone time with her father.

"I'm gonna cry." Elizabeth whispered, stepping outside.

Erin handed her a tissue. "I brought them just in case."

"She's so beautiful. Ben's so lucky. Cindy's so lucky. They're both lucky." Elizabeth whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm so honored she asked me to be her maid of honor. She could've chosen either of you or Jenny, but she chose me. I'm just so…"

Elizabeth began to cry. Erin hugged her. "Cindy loves you. She wanted you to have the most role part of her special day."

Mary Ellen hugged Elizabeth. "That's right. We've all had our turn as maid of honor. It's your turn now."

Jenny hugged Elizabeth. "You and Cindy are really close. It doesn't surprise me at all that she chose you."

In the parsonage, Henry swallowed hard. "You look just like your mother." He spoke over the giant lump in his throat.

Cindy couldn't hold her emotions together. Her eyes welled. "Mama." She whispered. "I hope she was here."

"She'd be so proud of you. She loved you so much Cindy. And I know she's in Heaven smiling down on you."

Tears rolled down Cindy's cheeks.

Henry wiped his daughter's tears away gently with his thumb.

"My mascara must be running. I must look awful."

"No running mascara and you look beautiful." Henry smiled. He took his daughter's arm. "Let's go, Bride."

She smiled and followed him.

Henry peaked out the parsonage door.

Jenny shut the door behind her as she, Olivia, and Esther went into the church.

The attendants got in order. Jim Bob and Erin would go in first, followed by Yancy and Mary Ellen. Next would come John-Boy and Elizabeth, and finally John Jr. and Joy would come in, right before Cindy and her father.

Inside the church, Ben went to the front of the sanctuary with Reverend Fordwick.

Jason began to play _Jesu Joy Of Man's Desiring_. Erin took Jim Bob's arm and walked down the aisle with him. Mary Ellen and Yancy came next. John-Boy and Elizabeth walked down the aisle as the honor attendants. Finally, the flower girl and groomsmen came in. Joy threw flower petals down the aisle.

Reverend Fordwick stepped forward and motioned up with arms. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise."

Jason began to play _Here Comes The Bride_.

Ben gasped. There was his bride, the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. She was holding onto her father's arm as they waltzed down the aisle.

"You may sit down." Reverend Fordwick told the congregation. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together in the presence of this company and at the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate instituted by God. Marriage signifies the union that Christ has with His church. It is a holy estate and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or ill-advisedly. Rather, reverently and with the fear of God. Into this holy estate, these two people standing before you wish to enter. If any man objects to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

There was a pause.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Henry replied.

"Thank you. Benjamin, Cynthia, please face each other and join hands. John, repeat after me. I, Benjamin Charles Walton,"

"I Benjamin Charles Walton,"

"Take you Cynthia, to be my wife."

"Take you Cynthia, to be my wife."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Cynthia, please repeat after me. I Cynthia Ann Burson,"

"I Cynthia Ann Burson,"

"Take you Benjamin, to be my husband."

"Take you Benjamin, to be my husband."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"For better, for worse. For rich, for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

"Forsaking all others, keeping to you alone until death do us part."

Reverend Fordwick spoke. "Benjamin, please repeat after me. Cynthia, today I take you to be my wife. I take you to be my faithful partner and my one true love."

"Cynthia, today I take you to be my wife."

"I take you to be my faithful partner and my one true love."

Reverend Fordwick didn't say anything else. He knew Ben had this part memorized.

Ben knew this was show time. He turned to John-Boy.

Cindy gasped. "Benjamin!" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Everyone at the wedding was amazed. Elizabeth and Erin began crying.

"I give you this ring as a token of my unconditional love for you." Ben gently slipped the ring on Cindy's finger. He smiled.

"Benjamin, it's beautiful! Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you so much!" The tears in his eyes made her love him all the more.

After about ten seconds to collect herself, Cindy continued with Reverend Fordwick.

"Cynthia wishes to respond with a promise from the Old Testament."

"Do not urge me to leave you or to turn my back from you. Where you go, I will go, and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God, my God." Cindy quoted Ruth 1:16.

"Therefore, because Benjamin and Cynthia have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealed their vows with the giving and receiving of rings, and have expressed their complete and pure dedication to one another before God and this company, it is by the authority vested in me by the state of Virginia that I pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate. Benjamin, you may kiss your bride!"

Ben grinned and leaned in, kissing his wife.

 _My wife! I have a wife! I'm a husband! Life is perfect!_ Ben thought.

After the ceremony, Cindy tossed her bouquet. Erin caught it.

"I knew it would be you." Cindy smiled, hugging Erin.

Jason came up to Ben and Cindy, along with Erin, Jim Bob, Elizabeth, and Joy.

"Ben, Cindy, we know that you can't go on a honeymoon, but we fixed up the shed for you two. No shivaree, I promise. You two get a weekend just to yourselves." Jason smiled.

Ben and Cindy thanked their siblings with hugs. After the reception, Ben and Cindy drove off to their new home on John and Olivia's yard.

"Bye Daddy," Cindy kissed her father before they drove off. "I'll see you next weekend."

"Congraulations, Ben, Cindy. I love you, my precious children." Henry smiled.

"We love you." Ben smiled and waved as they drove away.

The wedding guests cheered as the couple drove away with a 'Just Married' sign on the back of their car.

 _The Spring of 1942 was a happy time for my family. After a difficult Winter, we were reminded the life really did renew itself. Death was over. New life had come in the form of my son Nathan and we celebrated new beginnings with my brother's wedding day. We were to once again experience hope and prosperity on Walton's Mountain._

"Goodnight Ben."

Ben rolled over in bed, looked at his wife, and smiled. "Goodnight Mrs. Walton."


End file.
